


i will reveal you

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was finally able to understand the voice, rich in baritone and almost familiar sounding. He wished he could place it. As if knowing was the gateway to understanding what was happening to him. At least this time, his migraines became less painful and almost bearable. But his emotions were insanely fraught, changing so quickly that it gave him whiplash. </p><p>or  an accidental telepathic bond fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will reveal you

Barry Allen was having the worst day, or even week, ever. For the past five days, he had been getting massive headaches that sometimes blinded him to the point he had to stay very still, or else risk jarring his head and making it worst. Every rescue he made as the Flash was an exercise in pain tolerance.

Five mornings ago, he woke up with strange emotions that were definitely not his own. Feelings of mistrust and eerie calmness puzzled him before a rising tide of panic ignited a feedback loop. Barry had felt his heart rate rapidly quicken and his breath falter. He had to force himself to breathe in deeply, before the aggravation and the overwhelming anxiety finally passed. He also found himself thinking strange and distant thoughts. It was also possible that he was hearing another voice, faint, but not his own. He thought he was going insane, but today, it was somehow worst. As if someone turned up the intensity knob for crazy in his brain.

_This doctor lady better know what she's doing._

_Am I crazy? Have I somehow been gifted powers?_

_I wish I could freeze this problem away..._

Barry was finally able to understand the voice, rich in baritone and almost familiar sounding. He wished he could place it. As if knowing was the gateway to understanding what was happening to him. At least this time, his migraines became less painful and almost bearable. But his emotions were insanely fraught, changing so quickly that it gave him whiplash. Fuck, he wanted his brain back.

The sun was just setting. A beautiful array of gold and persimmon brighten the sky as Barry sped towards Star Labs from work. Closer he got to his destination, the louder the other voice got in his head until it was like they were in the same room.

As Barry dashed through the entrance and into the main lab, he found a scene out of his nightmares. Caitlin and Cisco were surrounded by the Rogue Gallery. Golden Glider had Cisco restrained, one arm over his chest and her Gold Gun placed on his temple. Heatwave stood near the entrance, his back to a corner with full view of all exits and his gun aimed at Caitlin.

Only Captain Cold did not have his gun out.  He was sitting on a bed with his shirt and parka off to the side. Snart’s biceps bulged after Caitlin removed the needle from his arm. He felt a rush of heat warm his chest. Barry was surprised by the intricate tattoos that covered his arms and part of his chest.

 _Well that's new_ , thought the other voice.

He needed to stop getting so distracted from Snart’s shirtlessness or the strange voice in his head. Barry hurtled across the room, grabbing each of the guns and throwing them into a locked room in the basement. He raced back to snatch Cold, but as soon as he touched Snart’s skin with his bare hands, everything just stopped. He halted so quickly that he tackled Snart off the bed and onto the floor.

“Ompf,” Len said as Barry collapsed on top of him. Barry was completely incapacitated. His senses were on fire; every nerve was tingling with immense pleasure. He couldn't do anything but ride the sensation. When it started to wane, he reached out for more, grabbing the back of Snart's neck and pushing their foreheads together. The migraine was gone and relief was evident in Len's crystal clear blue eyes. Barry could hear commotion, maybe shouting, but he ignored it. What was happening between the two of them was vastly more important.

_You’re the one that's been in my head, kid?_

_Hey! Not a kid! This is so weird. No wonder you sounded so familiar._ Barry could hear Snart - _No, Call me Len_ \- snort. Len's breath tickled his nose.

_I'm at least 15 years your senior. I can call you what I want. I'm glad I'm not going crazy. I thought I was falling into the same delusions as my old man. You know, obsessive to the point I was hearing things. Your voice did get louder the closer I got back to Central City._

_And the pain started getting better... And there's no way you're that old. I'm 25. You gotta be like 30!_

_42_. Len started to chuckle out loud. He could feel Len's chest vibrate causing laughter bubble up and they clutched at each other, almost hysterical.

Barry hiccuped after trying so hard to contain the laughing. He breathed in Len's seductive scent, earthy with hints of clover. He felt a shiver run right down his spine. He wanted-

 _How did this happen to us?_ He forced himself to think, hard, towards Len.

_Last time we were in the same place was-_

_6 nights ago?_

They both vaguely remembered that night.

\-----

Len, in civilian clothing, had stumbled upon a fight between the Flash and a criminal. Before he could even blink, the guy used Len as a distraction, aiming his weapon and firing. Barry impulsively- _stupid self sacrificing idiot_ \- pushed Len out of the way. Before he could take off, Len grabbed his wrist.

"Scarlet, you're bleeding," Len said apologetically as he swiped at the small graze. Immediately, they were both shocked by the electricity dancing across Barry's skin. Len broke away, shaking himself off.

"See you later, kid." Len calmly slinked away despite being incredibly panicked. Barry’s own panic mixed in with the anxiety had masked the initial connection.

\-----

 _Did I cause this? Is this my fault?_ Barry felt nauseous at the prospect.

 _Hey! It's going to be okay. If it means anything, I'm glad it's you in my head._ Len grabbed Barry's chin and carefully tilted his face down. Len looked at Barry calmly, considering the next step, before Barry surged down to give Len an open mouth kiss. Barry could feel his heart beat out from his chest, but he also felt Len’s happiness and excitement.

 _Yeah, it’s going to be okay_ , he thought melting into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by this [post](http://coldflashtrash.tumblr.com/post/121530229358/dragdragdragon-coldflashtrash-okay-but-i).
> 
> This is unbetaed, and written pretty quickly. So sorry for any mistakes. Let me know if there is any glaring typos or grammar problems. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr, [dragdragdragon!](http://dragdragdragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
